


Well Carved

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes skill to carve a pumpkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Carved

**Title:** Well Carved  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** It takes skill to carve a pumpkin.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #62: Pumpkin  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Messiness.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Carved

~

“Have you ever done this?” Harry asked.

“It can’t be difficult,” Draco sniffed.

Harry eyed the pumpkins. “Where do we start?”

Pointing his wand, Draco sliced into a pumpkin. He managed to duck the explosion. Harry wasn’t so lucky.

“Ugh,” Harry muttered, wiping pumpkin guts off his face. “That was a mistake.”

“Disgusting,” Draco grumbled. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Oh, pumpkin carving?” Narcissa exclaimed, sailing in. Waving her wand, she turned the last remaining pumpkin in a gorgeous sculpture. “There.” She frowned at the mess. “What’s this?”

Draco smirked. “That’s Potter’s.”

He _almost_ ducked in time.

~


End file.
